


My Secret Side

by wingswinger



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Freddie POV, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Identity, Sexuality Crisis, Short & Sweet, We are getting there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingswinger/pseuds/wingswinger
Summary: The band is in the countryside to record BoRhap and Freddie is battling with himself over being gay. John is trying to help as a good friend would :)





	My Secret Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Help me decide how long this fic should be :)
> 
> I am working now so Many years away will only be updated on weekends I think. I hope! 
> 
> And the usual thing: I don't want to offend anybody with this.
> 
> Happy reading!

Freddie drops the plate and it shatters in the sink. Uh, bloody fried chicken. He shouldn’t have come down to eat. He wasn’t even that hungry. The whole fucking day is a waste. He couldn’t focus on his new song, the weather turned foul, and his stomach was doing backflips all day.  
He tries to swallow back a curse but fails. For the familiar sound of his sharp but melodic ’FUCK!’ the only door on that floor opens and John walks out a little tiredly.

’Freddie? You still up?’

’Up on cloud nine as you can see, Darling…’– he cautiously collects the pieces but as it’s really not his day, Freddie suddenly hisses and puts down the things suddenly.

’Oh, shit, I’m bleeding…’

’Show me’– John walks up to him with concern in his eyes as he takes Freddie’s hand in his own. The singer feels a sudden shot of heat under his skin where they are touching, and it gives him another surge of discomfort. He is nauseated immediately, but still knows exactly how to respond to scare the other boy away.

’Show me yours and I’ll show you mine, Dear.’– he shrugs and as expected, Deaky jerks away from his injury, turning red.  
Freddie can’t help but smile a little before stepping further away, getting a tissue to wrap it around his bleeding finger.

’You look troubled.’– John finally says, collecting himself after Freddie’s flirty remark.

’Are you trying to tell me I look bad, Darling?’

’No… I… You…’– Deaky wants to die in moments like this. What could he say to stay on the safe side?– ’You look less energetic than usually.’

’You might be right, I feel a little exhausted.’– Freddie tells him and from the confused look in Deaky’s eyes he can tell that his lie was a very weak one. He smiles to himself a little, only secretly, looking out through the window on the endless grassy landscape. Generally the countryside inspires him, leaves him room for thoughts, ideas for new songs. Now all he wants is to go back to London, just to do something that occupies his mind.  
But he would meet Mary there.  
Not exactly what he wants right now.  
The little smile dies on his lips.

’You are lying. I am exhausted and I was in my bed to solve that problem. You are not sleeping enough, not eating. You look like a shadow of yourself, Fred.’– he hears John’s weak and shy voice that sounds more sure than ever. Freddie bites the inside of his lower lip. He kind of wants to tell him the truth, but he can’t. He can’t even face it himself yet. Needs more time.

’You are right, I am troubled, my Dear John. But I’m not ready to talk about it.’

’You… you should relax a little then. We could do it together.’– John’s response surprises Freddie to no end, his eyes light up a little.

’Are you talking about weed or sex, Darling?’

Well, Deaky was actually thinking about playing music.


End file.
